


Valentines Day

by Breadthecat



Category: Eddsworld, Tomtord - Fandom, eddmatt - Fandom, oh boy that's gay, ship - Fandom
Genre: It's gay guys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadthecat/pseuds/Breadthecat
Summary: A fanfic I posted on my Wattpad but not here on accident.In a world where you could write to your soulmate with just a pen and open skin, love seems to be in the air as Valentine's Day approaches. Almost as if to act as the calm before the storm....(Tomtord fanfic)





	1. Nervous

I sighed, leaning against the wall in boredom. I clicked the blue pen in my mouth. Staring down at my wrist and willing my soulmate to reply. My blue penmanship was lonesome on my skin. Click click click. I fidgeted blankly, waiting. Click click click. I let myself fall back on my teal bed with a soft thump. Click click click. It was too early for anyone else to be up. Click click-.... 

“Hey” messy but familiar handwriting wrote below mine. I frowned, immediately knowing something was off.

“.... Are you OK?” I allowed myself to write back. There was a deadly pause, too long for comfort.

“You know my too well, my Dear. I'm just a tad nervous.”. The other scrawled, his messy handwriting taking up space. I deepened my frown. This nervousness was unlike him, being so confident. 

“How come?” 

“Well, I've decided to visit some old…..”

“Friends?” I shivered at the phrase.

“..... Yeah. But I don't know how it'll go.” Tom thought for a moment but the writing continued, “And on that note, I have to go. Talk to ya later my Prince.”. 

I smiled at the old nickname, letting my cheeks tint pink. I dropped my wrist and stared up at the ceiling. Closing my eyes, my mind began to wander. 

 

~Flashback brought to you by Singles Appreciation Day~ 

Highschool was going to be paradise, I had thought to myself. Nothing could possibly change that, I had believed. My head, my eyes, they burned. Darkness coated my mind, but didn't block out the noise. Beep beep beep. I couldn't open my eyes, as if they were sewn shut. The room was freezing but my mouth felt like stone. Classic stupid Tom, I thought that would be a good idea. Matt warned me, he tried to stop me. Did I listen? No, I never did. 

Beep beep beep.

The harsh and drunken shouting. The shards of previously thrown and discarded bottles. And the target, her crying son. 

Beep beep beep. 

I could remember every detail, not that I necessarily wanted to.

Beep beep beep.

She gave up on her horrid throwing ability and decided to be physical, finally hitting her target. The most empty beer bottle shattering open on the harsh impact upon the victim's head. Everything faded out as I heard Matt shriek in horror and surprise.

Beep beep beep.

I couldn't cry. I couldnt speak. I couldn't see. I could only hear the unending beeps. I wish I could talk to him.


	2. Longing

I tapped my finger against my bed, waiting for my friends to wake up. I knew they worried about me, making myself hopelessly obsess over my soulmate to block out the past. My back still cut up and scarred from the explosion. Of course, they didn't know that part. I stood up finally, wandering my way to the kitchen. I kept my apartment clean compulsively, I had nothing better to do. I stared blankly into the fridge, quickly realizing my lack of food. Huffing, I strolled to the couch and flopped across it. I couldn't help but stare at my wrist, all pen marks gone. Looks like my soulmate washed off his arm. I grabbed the pen I always kept with me. I smiled to myself as I doodles a small heart eye emoji. I had been learning how to draw from Edd lately to get my mind off things. Matt has been on and off visiting his sister after….. That. Edd has been pretty lonely due to it, plus I think he's keeping something from me. I guess he's not the only one. I sighed to myself, longing to play my soulmates usual game of 20 questions, where we just ask things about each other. I only know small, random things about him, since we set a rule not to ask much about appearance. I know he loved the color red but was starting to get fond of the blue colored pen I used. I know he runs an army and currently lives in Norway, which in itself was impressive. I know he lives with two men he really cares about, like father's. But he would never admit it to them. I know he's good at building and he's secret talent is he's pretty good at singing. I promised him a duet when we would meet. I felt my face heat up at the thought of him, craving to know what he looks like. I doodles a few more lil faces, making sure they could be hidden behind his sleeves. I knew his job was serious and I didn't want to ruin it for him. I blankly checked my phone, February 12. No new messages, no notifications. No one else was up yet that I knew of. Boredom trickled into my thoughts. I flinched at the sound of a soft knock at Edds door. I sat up, trying to listen through the thin walls. The door open and was followed by a gasp and broken glass.


	3. Welcome back?

I jolted at the sound and bolted to the door. Flinging it open, quickly discovering Edd has good reason to lose his calm. 

Tord.

“Uh… hello… again. I know I'm not welcome here but I wanted to apologize. I did something horrible and unforgivable. I hurt you guys and I killed one of your neighbors. You guys were so willing to let me in but all I did is hurt and break you. I'm sorry. I don't expect forgiveness or a second chance…” the commie looked remorseful for once, his face ridden in guilt. I looked from Edd to Tord, then back to Edd. He was in shock, Edd staring at Tord wide eyed. Edd mumble something about thinking Tord was dead before shaking his head. 

“Tord… Uh…. I….” Edd stumbles over his words. “Where have you been? We a thought you were dead?” Edd quickly asked, avoiding the apology. Tord looked surprised.

“Oh, I was in Norway with some family” Tord grinned. I tensed at the coincidence. Tord avoided looking at me. “I… I just got here yesterday actually. For work.” Tord rambled. 

“Oh… that's nice.” Edd mumbled. I leaned against the door frame. Edd sighed, “We need to talk. Come in. Tom…?”. Edd asked nervously. I shook my head and swiveled back into my apartment, closing the door softly. I didn't want to know. 

 

“Seeing an old friend, it's going OK” my soulmate wrote me maybe an hour later I grinned at this.

“That's good!” I wrote back, my naturally cursive print curling at the tips. I sighed happily, glad that I could write to him now.

“Didn't you say you live in England? Because I'm there currently” his love wrote. Tom nearly squeaked. His love continued “I know you wanted to wait but…”. I quickly interrupted him.

“I want to meet you” my handwriting was rushed. I couldn't help but blush.

“How 'bout V-Day, Dearest?” his love wrote back. Tom is bouncing on his feet in childish excitement. He quickly gathers himself. 

“Yeah! Yeah OK that's sounds perfect! When and where?” I quickly added. 

“It's a surprise~” his dear love wrote, a small heart at the end.

“Aw… OK" I wrote back. I couldn't say I wasn't ecstatic for Valentine's day at this point.


	4. Pain

Yesterday was long and boring. Edd never left the apartment after Tord showed up. Matt came home pretty late too. I stared at the ceiling, sighing loudly. My soulmate won't write back anymore, making me have to preoccupy myself otherwise. My back was beginning to hurt from laying on it for to long, yet I couldn't find the motivation to move. I whined softly at the pain starting to increase. Suddenly there was a knock at the apartment door. I forced myself to roll of the bed in pain. I tried to force back my pain as I opened the door. Edd suddenly grabbed my arm.

“Bonding. Now.” Edd half barked. I yelped in surprise. 

“Wha-?” I questioned as Edd proceeded to drag me out of my apartment and into his. He let go and I stumbled to get my balance. Tord and Matt are staring at me from the couch. The commie looked upset, not that I cared. Edd pushed me to the couch and next to Tord.

“Comfort him. Now” Edd ordered again. I raised an eyebrow.

“I don't know why? Give me context and maybe I will.” I stated, inching away from Tord. Edd glared at me and pointed at Tord. Tord shook his head and inched away from me. I huffed softly, messing with my hoodie strings. Edd shoved me towards the Commie and I attempted to muffle my pain. Edd luckily didn't notice but Tord did, frowning. 

“You hurt him. He lost an arm and half of his face is destroyed. Apologize” Edd stated bluntly. I stared at him in shock.

“Your…. Your kidding right? He punched Matt! He betrayed all of us! He blew up our fucking house! He clearly said he wasn't our friend! And then he left us to think he's dead! And I'm supposed to apologize?!” I shouted, avoiding a few topics I didn't want to speak about. I was shaking slightly, hopefully in anger. 

“Tom has a point… Tord did try to kill him…” Matt mumbled, surprisingly sticking up for me. I didn't understand why Edd was sticking up for Tord. 

“He didn't mean it! People sometimes get in over their heads! Give him a second chance!” Edd looked truly mad. Tord inched back, guilt ridden. I hoped to my feet, sending a jolt of of pain up my back. 

“Edd, I could of fucking died! Do you not care?!” I shouted, my voice shaking. I was losing my calm and my back only hurt more. “You don't care that I nearly FUCKING died, do you?! What a great friend you are! I can barely hold my weight because my back is FUCKING killing me!” I was shaking feverishly and I knew I fucked up. Matt looked incredibly worried, Edd was close to tears, and Tord looked about ready to throw himself off s cliff. Beginning to hyperventilate, i stormed out of edds apartment and into my own.


	5. Immobile

They have on and off been knocking on the apartment door for the past hour or so. I couldn't stop shaking, laying on the hard floor. My back has gone numb by this point, staring at the ceiling in mild, dull panic. My soulmate was trying to write to me but I have yet to respond to his pleas. I whimpered and grabbed my pen before scanning over my wrist. 

“I was wrong. It didn't go as planned. I just made things worse. They are turning on eachother. I feel awful…” his soulmate had originally wrote. I kept reading. “Hey, where are you? Are you OK? You normally reply quickly. You're worrying me. Please….” I sighed shakily. I don't want to hurt him, just like I've hurt everyone else.

“Hey, I'm sorry for disappearing. Things are a bit…. Unstable here.” I replied, my cursive shaking. My love replied almost immediately.

“Sweetheart, what's wrong?”. He replied. I sighed and shivered. 

“I injured my back awhile ago and I never told my friends. I kinda lashed out and revealed my pain. They haven't stopped calling me but it hurts too much to move…”. I shakily wrote back, mumbling what I wrote aloud. 

“Baby doll, you need to let them help you. You might need serious help if you're in this much pain.” He wrote back, his handwriting deteriorating. I sighed shakily, listening and waiting for another knock. The next one was soft and quiet, unlike Edd and Matt's previous attempts. 

“The door is unlocked… I don't think I can get up at the moment…. Hah” I called out. The door softly clicked open. Their steps were almost silent, creeping towards me. Next thing I knew the commie himself was sitting next to me.

“I'm sorry” we both stated at the same time, followed by silence. Tord fidgeted nervously, meanwhile I couldn't even really move without severe pain. Tord finally spoke up.

“Can I see your back? I know a little bit about injuries, I can assess how bad it is…mf” he half mumbled, tensing up. I nodded and painful rolled over, muffing a hurt squeak. Tord frowned at my noise and hesitantly pulled up the bottom of my shirt and hoodie. 

“Oh god….”


	6. Denial

“Shut it Commie, it's not that bad.” I lied through my teeth. Tord made a whine in response.

“It's….  You need to go to the hospital.” Tord murmured. I freezed. No…. No no nononono. I must've clearly tensed up because Tord nudged me.

“No. I'm not going there… Not again.” I was shaking feverishly now. Tord frowned and sighs. Matt and Edd walked into the apartment. I wasn't able to listen to them, the pain excruciating by now. Someone tried to pick me up and my heart skipped a beat. I jumped to my feet. My back lite up with flares of pain, causing black spots in my vision. I shuttered, trying to stay upright. 

“I-im-... I'm n-not g-going t-to the hospital…” I could barely mumble, hyperventilating badly out of pain or fear, I didn't know. My vision and legs were giving out on me. My ears rang and I shuttered. Someone grabbed me from behind as everything cut out.

 

“He needs to go to the hospital”

“He won't-”

“Agreed. We need to take him now”

“That's not gonna-”

“I'll get the car ready, you and Tord get Tom”


	7. Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? A few chapters from now I sorta forget I revealed Edd and Matt are soulmates or that they knew they were soulmates.

Beep. Beep. Beep

No. No no no not this. Not again. My eyelids were heavy and the room was cold. I forced my eyes open, momentarily blinded by the piercing light. I squeaked in surprise and someone grunted next to me. 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

My throat was dry. My back was numb. Someone nudged me. He forced myself to turn my head. Edd.

“Tom… I'm sorry. I'm really sorry..  I should've noticed.” Edd is tearing up, shaking a bit. I cleared my throat shakily.

“Edd.. i-its fine.. i-i didn't s-say a-anything…” I choked out.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Edd must of saw me flinch at the sound, for he put his hands on my arm. Matt was asleep on his shoulder, a pen limp in his hand. I smiled softly at the sight. 

“Matt is n-normally p-pretty…. O-oh what's t-the word…. Opposed to t-talking t-to his s-soulmate….” I mumbled.

“Matt didn't want to talk to me verbal-” Edd cut himself off, going red. He mumbled a curse. I couldn't help but laugh.

“I-i knew you h-had a lil s-secret~” I shakily chimed. Edd blushed and covered his face, muttering something about it supposed to be a secret. I giggled and someone stirred from the other side of the room. I glanced over to see Tord curled in a ball, beginning to awaken. 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Something seemed… Off. 

“How long h-have i-i been out?” I stuttered out. Edd figeted, nuzzling his fast asleep boyfriend. Tord spoke up.

“You've been out for about 24 hours. Doc’ said you were set to leave when you woke up. You'll have to be careful and will be mostly bed bound for a day.” He droned. I sighed shakily, staring at the ceiling.


	8. Converse

When we arrived home I scanned over my arm, which was covered in little heart-like freckles. I smiled softly, humming to myself. I wrote a small “cute” on my wrist. I layed back on the couch, for Edd didn't want me to isolate myself. Staring up at the ceiling, sensing Tord’s eyes looking me over 

“Whatcha looking at?” I asked him, pulling down my sleeves. 

“-uh? No no, nothing, my-.... “ Tord frowned and trailed off. I could hear his metallic arm click against the table. I closed my eyes and sighed. 

“Why did you come back?” I asked, only to be greeted by a long silence. 

“Guilt.” Tord mutters. “Day upon days of endless guilt. I took the first chance I could to come back and apologize.” I stayed silent for a moment.

“Why else did you come back?” I further questioned, feeling particularly nosy. Tord tapped his fingers more against the table.

“To clean up after myself. And….. “ Tord trailed off, sighing. “My soulmate lives here in England… somewhere. I'm hoping to meet 'em”. Tord finished. I nodded to myself, glancing at my arm to see more hearts engulfing my arm. I smiled to myself, faintly hearing the commies leaving footsteps.

~timeskip~

I must've fell asleep at some point, for the sun was beginning to rise when my eyes fluttered open. My mouth felt dry, a reminder I hadn't had anything to drink in a while, not even Smirnoff. I wasn't in the mood to drink, not that Edd had any in his apartment. I sat up slowly before wandering to the fridge for water. I yawned and stretched, pulling out my phone. For a brief moment I started at my reflection, something was off. I turned on the camera and made an audible gasp of surprise.


	9. Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look it's the chapter where I forgot I revealed Eddmatt. So I added accidental pining.

Hearts. Little pink freckle like hearts. They covered my face in a variety of sizes and shades. I blushed, quickly remembering today's the day. I quickly shoved my phone away, for the longer I stared the more flushed I got. I dug through the fridge from something to eat and drink. Huffing, I grabbed a glass and poured myself some milk. I heard scuffing as someone walked into the room.

"Hey Tom!" Edd called, sounding cheerier than he normally is in the mornings. I made a soft grunt in response. Edd didn't take that as an answer and cleared his throat. "Helloooo?" Edd called. He sighed and glances up.

"Hey Edd.." I blushed. Edd snickered at my freckles. I rolled my eyes and grumbles.

"Looks like someone's soulmates been busy!~" Edd cackled. I sighed in exasperation but I failed to hide a grin. Edd and I sat at the table as we waited for the others- or at least Matt, to wake up.

 

After an hour or so, Matt and the Commie himself joined us. Matt was giggling uncontrollably and I didn't need to see Tord to know he was flushed. I mumbled softly "Maybe they're soulmates", not intending anyone to hear me. Yet, I saw Edd twitch at this. 

"Edd, you ok?". I asked, frowning. Edd fidgeted.

"Nothing. M'fine.". Edd mumbled. Matt and Tord were still chatting, which seemed to make Edd extremely uncomfortable. He sighed, if Edd didn't want to talk about it I wouldn't bug him.

"Soooo~ does anyone else have plans today?~" I couldn't help but smirk. Matt looked over and pouted.

"Nooooo....". Matt whined, pouting further. I giggled, being in a very good mood. Edd sighed in disdain. I frowned and ruffles Edds hair.

"Aw come on Edd! Why are you so down?" I chided. Edd waved me off before freezing, staring at Tord. I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, I got a date to prepare for!~" and with that I left the room. 

(Do you hate me yet?)


	10. Denial (again, because I forgot I had named another chapter denial)

I hummed, tapping my fingers on Susan's case. I had wrote on my hands asking for details of where we were going to meet. I was wearing a black button up shirt with a blue tie. 

It was oddly quiet in the apartment. I shrugged it off, hearing soft footsteps approach my room. 

"Hm?" I called out, surprised at the sudden company. No one replied for a good 30 seconds. Then Tord walked in, staring at the floor.

"Edd said..... Matt said...." Tord rambled and mumbled, finally looking up. I bit back a gasp.

Identical.

Absolutely identical.

The same heart freckles.

His face went white and I'm sure mine copied his. 

"No. No no no.... Nope! This isn't happening! This isn't a thing!" I half shouted, denial flooding my voice. I stood up, taking Susan with me before practically storming out of the room. I didn't stop when Tord didn't utter a word. I didn't stop when Edd called for me. I left the apartment and the whole complex. I didn't stop until I reached a distant park. Flopping onto a swing, I pulled out my bass. Staring into the blue sky I began to think.

Did I over react? Did I not give him a chance? No.... He's been nothing but cruel to me.... If he can't be nice to me when we didn't know what makes him any different when we know? But.... Hes been so nice to me..... The constant flirting and kind messages he made. Why is the same person so different? I should've connected the dots but instead I stayed in denial. 

I sighed aloud and strummed Susan, swinging slightly on the swings.


	11. Everything comes back to you

(Lyrics - This Town - Naill Horan) 

And I want to tell you everything, the words I never got to say the first time around.

I sang softly, turning my soft strumming to a familiar tune. I felt my face heat up at the words, which felt true. I just never admitted it to myself.

And I remember everything, from when we were the children playing in this fair ground.

We used to be friends, when we were young and naive. When everything was simple, soft, and warm.

Wish I was there with you now 

And oh, what I would give to go back to then. I closed my eyes. 

Cuz if the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you. 

Drive highways and byways to be there with you.

Denial, it was what blocked me from realization. I couldn't help but sing louder. 

Over and over the only truth.

Everything comes back to you.

There was a soft crunch of gravel as someone approaching. I opened an eye. Tord. I kept singing, closing my eyes once again, letting a smirk settle on my face.

You still make me nervous when you walk in the room

Them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you.

I opened both of my eyes. Tord was standing close by, lingering at the poles that held up the swing. I let myself look at him, my face heating up a bit more

Over and over the only truth

Tord had not dared to move. I sat up and put my bass away, still singing. 

Everything comes back to you. 

I stood up and approached Tord.

I know that it's wrong, that I can't move on.

But theres something about you~

I was standing right In front of Tord, a small smirk on my face. 

Cuz if the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you

I held out my hand, Tord hesitating before taking it. I pulled him close, putting my hand on his hip while holding the over. I smiled softly up at him, him being bright red. 

Drive highways and byways to be there with you.

I pulled him into a slow dance, giggling softly.

Over and over the only truth

Tord managed to snap out of his surprised trance and spins me. I made a soft squeak in surprise as he dips me, finishing the song

"Everything comes back to you~" Tord sang softly. I swear my heart skipped a beat at just how close we were. We stayed their a moment, and based on his breathing I could tell he was nervous. He pulled me back up and smiles sweetly. I can't believe that all these years I never noticed how.... Well, attractive he was. His grey eyes swirled with small bursts of other colors. His hair, a soft amber, nicely complimented his lighter skin. Tord leans over, balancing his hands on his knees.

"You checking me out hun?~" I softly mocked. I pouted for a moment at the bold announcement of my short stature. Then I smirked, planting a small kiss on his nose. He let out a startled squeak, falling back on his butt. I giggled softly, promptly sitting next to him.

"So, what's the plan, Tord? 'Bout the date?" I questioned, looking up at his expectantly. He smiled, putting an arm around me. 

"I'll show you"


	12. Date

An aquarium date. Tord had picked up on the assortment of simply draw fish I would doodle across my arm in swirling patterns. After getting in I half dragged Tord to the tunnel the aquarium was known for. I must of been grinning like an idiot for Tord was grinning. Something seemed off about him though. I shrugged it off when we reached the tank. I made a soft audible gasp, feeling my face heat up in excitement. I dragged him to a bench, sitting down and half pressing against the glass, shaking slightly in awe. I felt Tord's eyes on me but I didn't bother to turn to ask. 

 

~Tord POV~

I'll admit, I didn't like water, fish, or enclosed spaces. So this date was perfect fuel for a panic attack. 

But it was worth it. The look of complete awe and wonder that he managed to express with his whole body. The way his face and the tips of his ears tinted pink but still starkly showed the cute hearts doodled across his skin. His eager expression as the colorful fish passed in front of his finger tips. Someone who is normally covering himself with a tough exterior, now let it completely melt away. I could feel my face heat up to match the bright scarlet fish that Tom squeaked in joy when seeing. I let myself just watch Tom, examining his reactions and overall appearance. His light brown locks spiked up but a small few didn't follow, sticking out. His bangs were brushed to the side but long enough to almost cover his eyes. His eyes, although black, managed to reflect the glittering surrounding. His hoodie was a bit too big so he had it pulled up a bit at the sleeves. He had pale freckles that littered his light skin. 

I loved it.

Every last detail

I loved him.

I must've sighed aloud for Tom turned to look at me.

"Are you ok? You're pretty flushed" Tom asked, his voice flooding with worry. I smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Absolutely perfect, my Prince" I murmured into his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this fanfic was supposed to be longer but I got lazy.


End file.
